star_wars_canonpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sarrissa Jeng
Sarissa Jeng was a young human woman who lived during the last years of the Old Republic. Being sensitive to the Force, Jeng was trained in the Old Jedi Order, and eventually received the title of knight. Sarrissa was an acknowledged master of Form VI: Niman, which was very popular among Jedi. Near the end of the Separatist Crisis in 22 BBY, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padmé Amidala were captured by the Separatist Alliance on the planet Geonosis and sentenced to death. That was when a Jedi strike force, which included Jeng, arrived on the planet to rescue the Jedi. Imperceptibly penetrating the Petranaki Arena, the Jedi prevented the execution, and Sarrissa began to fight with against a huge army of the separatist battle droids. Jeng fought bravely against the enemy Despite her skills, Sarrissa was killed, as well as most of the fighting in the arena of the Jedi. The surviving members of the Order were sentenced to death, only to be saved due to the arrival of reinforcements led by Grand Master Yoda in the face of national teams of clone troopers. Biography A Human female from an unknown planet, Sarissa Jeng was born during the final decades of the Old Republic. Being sensitive to the Force, Jang was found by Jedi recruiters at a young age and taken to their temple on Coruscant. Trained in the ways of the Force, Jeng eventually graduated, and was selected as a Padawan by a Jedi Master. Having spending a few years wandering around the galaxy with her master, Jang eventually assembled herself and built a blue-bladed lightsaber. She successfully passed her trials where she would receive the rank of Jedi Knight by a decision taken by the Supreme Council of the Jedi. As a knight, Sarrissa started to pay more attention training Form VI: Niman, is very popular among Jedi diplomats. Form VI relied mostly on the ability to improvise swordsman, his quick wit and intuition, rather than on the excellent knowledge of fighting techniques. It wasn't long before tensions between the Separatists and the Republic came to a head. During that same year, a huge conflict eventually fell out with the Galactic Republic and the Separatist Alliance led to the outbreak of a war between the two states. That was when the Separatists captured Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, the Senator of Naboo, on the planet Geonosis. When Separatist Council leaders virtually had the three prisoners sentenced to death inside the Petranaki Arena, the message that Obi-Wan Kenobi sent came to Coruscant, which alarmed the Jedi and the Republic of had just happened. In order to prevent this from happening, Master Mace Windu decided to thwart separatists' plans and save Kenbi, Skywalker, and Amidala from been sentenced, and assembled strike team to form a rescue. Since Jeng was at the Temple, she answered the call and departed for the Separatist foundry world with 200 of her colleagues. After landing on the dusty surface of the planet, Sarrissa and her companions made their way unnoticed to the arena where the execution had already began. At the same time activating their lightsabers, Jedi rushed to the aid of the prisoners, who miraculously lasted until the arrival of reinforcements. The separatists incited the Republicans battle droids and hundreds Geonosians. Sarrissa proved her worthy of fighting with the enemy. However, Jeng was soon overpowered by a sheer number of Battle Droids and was among those that were killed. The surviving Jedi and three prisoners were saved due to the arrival of the Grand Master Yoda, who led the battalions of clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic. Behind the Scenes Sarrissa Jeng was portrayed by actress Karen Wilson. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' Category:Females Category:Jedi Knights of the Old Jedi Order Category:Humans